1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dustless mouse especially to a mouse in which the dust and dirt are prevented to accumulate on the axial rod of the inner X and Y rolling axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, mouse is more and more popular, but other then keyboard, the mouse is also a primary tool for operating a computer. The convenience of the mouse is fully appeared during operation of a computer. However, if the mouse has faults or is non-sensitive, even the cursor will motion irregularly or be motionless, thus the user will waste much time for clearing the inner part of the mouse or searching reasons of faults.
A prior mouse includes a horizontal rolling axis, a vertical rolling axis, a pressure absorption rolling axis, a rubber round ball and a shell, characteristic in that the rubber round ball is rolled within the mouse with the sliding of the mouse so to rub with all axes, then through the conversion by a circuit, the cursor will move on the computer screen, thus the operation is completed, the main defects of this design is that: in the table or pad, after the ball has contacted with dust, fiber, sweat or oil dirt, they are easy to adhere on the surface of the ball and then enter into the inner part of the mouse, since they are contacted continuously with the horizontal rolling axis, vertical rolling axis and pressure absorption rolling axis, oil dirt gradually accumulate on the surface of the rolling axes, when the dirt accumulate to some quantity, the mouse will be slid insensitively, ever more the cursor may be move irregularly or motionless.
Apparently, the prior mouse still has many defects needed to be improved.